Talk:G Episode 1: Chrono Shindou/@comment-4133512-20141123091507
For those interested in the fight: The Battle in Brief. Kamui Katsuragi Grappler VS Chrono Shindou Chronicle (Chrono's debut CardFight) Coincidently, the battlefield in Cray is right at where Gear Chronicle first existed: Ancient Ruins of Dark Zone. Grade 0s: Extreme Battler, Hajimaru NG VS Gunner Gear Dracokid GC Forerunners used as starting Vanguards for this fight. the GC Grade 0 has the power advantage although the NG has the upper hand in the skills department, which can be utilised much earlier. Grade 1s: Extreme Battler, Kandall NG VS Maser Gear Dragon GC Kamui having power disadvantage in G0, decides to go for a more powerful G1 Unit, boasting of 8000 Power, and calls up a G1 Rear Guard, Aura Bowler for good measure in his field. But since Kamui starts the Fight with his turn, he can't attack (not before demonstrating how to do just that) and Chrono does his own Riding, and since he has only 1 G1-Unit in his hand of 6 (as his Vanguard is only at G0), what choice does he really have at this moment? And since his Vanguard can attack, Chrono's Unit deals a "weak" attack but does damage nonetheless since the Attack Power (8000) is equal to Kamui's own Unit and Kamui checks 1 Damage Trigger (Energy Girl, Stand) into the Damage Zone. Grade 2s: Mecha Battler, Sword Beam NG^ VS Smoke Gear Dragon GC Kamui continues his CardFight Beginners' Course for Chrono the newbie with his G2 Vanguard, calling another G1 Rear Guard, Final Wrench to his field, and deals 2 hits to Maser Gear Dragon with Kamui's own Vanguard and his newly-summoned Rear Guard. Chrono then starts his own turn by riding his own G2 Vanguard and continues the battle. ^NOTE: The correct name for this unit is Extreme Battler, Kenbeam. Grade 3s: Mecha Battler, Viktor NG^ VS Chrono Jet Dragon GC This is where the Battle starts burning! Kamui rides his own Avatar and starts blowing Chrono's units one by one, and mills his hand from 5 to a mere 1 card left at the end of his own turn. Note that at the same time, Chrono has an additional two G0 Rear-Guards on his left side of the field: Steam Battler, Dadashig as well as the Forerunner in which he starts his Vanguard with. What's more surprising is that the card that Chrono managed to draw upon his turn, is the very card that will become his own personal Avatar! Using it to deal one high-speed damage and showcasing its "punch-above-its-weight" attack on Viktor, Kamui retaliates with the calling of Starlight Hedgehog and Muscle Shriek to attack Chrono's own front-row Rear Guards, Interdimensional Giant Soldier of the Pulverizing Arm (called earlier while riding Chrono Jet Dragon) and Steam Battler, Dadashig, finishing the Attack Step with Viktor landing the blow on Chrono Jet Dragon itself, leaving Chrono with 4 Damage. Back at Chrono's turn, CJD attacks Viktor only to be Guarded by Ring Girl, Ai, Interdimensional Giant Soldier of the Pulverizing Arm's attack Intercepted by Starlight Hedgehog, and Smoke Gear Dragon's attack was Guarded by Aura Bowler. Counter-attack by Kamui is done through Extreme Battler, Kandall on Smoke Gear Dragon and Viktor against CJD, even an attempt to Intercept using Steam Fighter, Amber proved to be insufficient, with Chrono one damage away from defeat. FYI, at the end of that turn, Kamui has 3 damage compared to Chrono's 5. ^ NOTE: The correct name for this unit is Super Extreme Battler, Viktor. Grade 4 Stride Step: Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery Flare Dragon Chronicle FINAL TURN!! Just when things start to get worse, Chrono somehow manages to seek out something that may just turn the entire game on its head! With the help of the ancient relics no less, manifested in the only card in his Generation Zone. Wonder if how Chrono managed to master such a massively powerful card in just one game......? Although he is able to fulfil the requirements thanks to the only card in his hand "Steam Knight, Ubaru Tutu" happens to be a Grade 3 which he can discard to release the Generation Zone and perform Stride. And just when you think this isn't surprising, look at how Chrono Shindou managed to pull off that splendid Accelerate move! Because if you noticed that at the end of the final turn, Chrono has seven cards in his hand compared to an empty hand when he used Stride. Triple Drive + Accelerate Turn + Second Triple Drive + 36000 power/Critical 3 to blow out Kamui in one fell swoop! Even Naoki Ishida cannot pull off such a stunt in his own debut battle!!